This invention relates to an encapsulated foam pad which may be used with furniture, as a leisure mat or as a mattress surface.
Elastic mats are not in themselves novel as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 65,262 to Ouroussoff; U.S. Pat. No. 2,738,834 to Joffe, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,242,508 to Smithson and U.S. Pat. No. 4,843,666 to Elesh, et al. The Ouroussoff patent shows a pad in which individual elements are united together along one edge of adjacent elements. The elements extend across the width of the pad. The Joffe, et al. patent shows a cushion in which upper and lower sheets are stitched together to form pockets which house resilient elements 24 and 26. The stitching compresses slightly the corners of the elastic elements which diminish its elastic capacity. The pockets are arranged transversely and longitudinally of the cushion and are of different sizes. In Smithson, the article is a quilt with diagonal pockets. The pockets are formed by stitching and the elastic material is housed in a compressed condition. The Elesh, et al. patent is similar to Ouroussoff, with pockets extending completely across the width of the pad. Each pocket may be individually formed and joined by Velcro.TM.. The pockets are formed to slightly compress the resilient material so that a portion of its elastic capability is lost.
It is an object of the instant invention to provide a resilient panel having compressible foam elements retaining their entire compression capacity.
It is an object of the invention to provide a resilient panel in which the individual resilient elements compress independently of each other.
It is another object of the invention to provide a resilient pad in which the individual resilient elements retain, after covering, their maximum deflection capability.
It is an object of the invention to provide individual pockets which house individual resilient foam elements and act to expand upon the resilient element being compressed and deformed.
Another object of the invention is to provide a resilient pad having pockets arranged in selected patterns.
Another object of the invention is to provide a resilient pad which in use functions without the hammock effect because each foam member compresses independently of the condition of adjacent foam members.